


Sightless

by EnInkahootz



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Blindfolds, Bondage, Bottom Loki (Marvel), Brothers, Chains, Dom Thor (Marvel), Dom/sub, Gags, Hand Jobs, Incest, Kissing, M/M, Porn, Quadruple Drabble, Romance, Sibling Incest, Sub Loki (Marvel), Top Thor (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:40:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23958568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnInkahootz/pseuds/EnInkahootz
Summary: A blindfolded Loki enjoys using his other senses during sex with Thor.
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 50





	Sightless

With the blindfold on, Loki couldn’t see Thor, yet his awareness of his brother’s presence was keen. 

Loki stood waiting, his wrists bound and the chain that bound them attached to a hook on the ceiling. He inhaled Thor’s scent, bold and irresistible. It always made Loki think of light, and of rain falling on freshly turned soil. Loki listened to Thor’s steps toward him. Loki knew the particular sound of Thor’s steps, how he carried his weight and how he moved his body. Loki felt Thor’s hand, vast and hot, slide onto his cheek and cradle his face, and then Loki felt Thor’s mouth land on his own. Loki tasted Thor’s tongue, enjoying the familiar flavor of alcohol layered over flame dancing on cool sheets of metal and wind blowing over soft beds of feathers.

Loki detected the rich smell of leather just before Thor pulled away. He heard Thor’s reluctant grunt as the long kiss broke, and then he heard metal pieces clanking softly together. Loki felt Thor’s hand make contact with his chin and guide his mouth open. Loki spread his lips wide. He tasted the plastic of the ball gag as Thor placed it in his mouth and fastened the leather straps around Loki’s head using the gag’s metal buckle.

Loki smelled the clean scent of lubricant and heard the wet sound as Thor squeezed some onto his hand. Loki gasped when he felt Thor’s slicked fingers glide between his ass cheeks and touch his hole. Thor prepared Loki with his fingers until Loki was panting against the ball gag, then slid his massive cock smoothly into Loki’s channel and began to fuck him. As Loki breathed heavily in and out, he could taste his own breath rushing back at him; it was sweet with the flavor of red wine.

Loki identified the smell of Thor’s building sweat, layering salty and sharp over his base smell, and he savored Thor’s urgent moans. He felt Thor’s arm wrap around his hip, and he felt Thor’s fingers wrap around his cock. Loki started to rock his pelvis, driving Thor deep inside and thrusting into Thor’s hand. When Loki came, he snapped his hips so violently and shot his wet so forcefully that it splattered onto his mouth. It dripped along the curve of the ball gag and onto his tongue, and Loki relished the taste of his passion.


End file.
